


冬日花開

by N_J_Poo



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J_Poo/pseuds/N_J_Poo
Summary: 小年轻们别别扭扭的爱：金多情的爱情故事非现实、校园纯爱向有儿时剧场，由泰泰和西西出演有正泰be情节，请避雷
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 3





	1. 壹

**Author's Note:**

> _“学校里有棵历史久远，蕴含着浪漫寓意的常青树。相传爱神丘比特在此眷留过，在这颗树下相恋的伴侣会得到爱神的眷顾，永浴爱河永世相爱。”  
> _“树名为‘霜花’英文名“Vhope”blooming in the frost。即使在寒冷的冬天，也会在雪霜中为暖春的玫瑰而绽放。”

上午明媚的阳光拔开哀伤的阴霾，漫漫冬季中久违暖阳的天气。暖白色的光照射在蓝白被单内紧闭眼熟睡着的人脸上。  
“盯——”  
不耐的抬手按灭刺耳的闹铃声，伸出一直手盲目的在枕头周围摸索着。  
终于摸到一块类似于长方型的物体，举到面前，睁开迷迷糊糊的睡眼，摁亮屏幕，黑色粗体数字映入眼帘。  
…！！

金泰亨一个鲤鱼打挺，飞速从床上窜起。随手抓了件外套就准备冲出门外，钥匙都差点忘了拿。  
开玩笑，半个上午都快过去了，谁敢在开学第一天就迟到。

——

骑着车火速飙向学校，一路风疾电骋，就差把自行车开成电动车。  
在迟到前几分钟完美卡点顺利的冲进校门，然后…刹不住车了！！就那么直直的撞向一棵树。  
自行车与树干的碰撞发出不小的一声声响，树上的鸟儿被惊的四处飞起。

“嘶—”  
金泰亨好看的眉眼因身上各处隐隐传来的疼痛而纠在一起。小腿擦破了皮，微微一动就感受到阵阵疼痛…貌似暂时不能正常行走了呢。  
正思考着怎么爬去医务室更体面一点，不易被人看见。头顶却忽然传来一声温柔独特的男声，很好听。  
“同学，你还好吗？”语气中夹杂着一丝不易察觉的关切，“需要帮助吗？”  
金泰亨有些好奇男人的样貌，悄悄抬头想看看那张脸是不是和声音一样温柔。不料忽地撞进了一双清澈无辜的鹿眼中，眼里的温柔化为一谭深水，谭面上倒映着自己的影子。一头乖巧的黑发和穿戴整齐的校服不难看出是名诚实守纪的好学生。  
“…同学？”  
金泰亨打量的恍了神，才意识到自己盯着人家的脸已经很久了，貌似有些不太礼貌，红着小声地脸道了个歉，不知道他听见没有。

被扶到医务室的金泰亨还有些恍惚，偶然的对视也无措的回避着郑号锡的眼神。温柔的眉眼不知为何有些熟悉。因上药距离忽然的拉进了，金泰亨甚至可以闻到郑号锡身上传来的体香。  
很淡，像春天温柔的花香气，和他的人一样。

在充满消毒水味狭小的医务室内，彼此挨近的距离，和眼前人微微的体香让金泰亨有些偷偷红了脸。  
果然是因为窗子关太紧有些热吧，不然自己怎么会因为一个刚见过一面的男生而脸红…除非是传说中在玛丽苏小说才会出现的沙雕剧情“一见钟情”…

整个上药的过程无人出声，又似乎是一种共同的默契般，空气中弥漫着寂静盖过了刺鼻的消毒水味。

金泰亨走出医务室时依然在思考自己对一个还不知道名字的男生一见钟情的可能性。  
可情不自禁的偷瞟和纯情少男春心萌动的脸红，心里小鹿乱撞的感觉不会有错。

就是喜欢上你了啊。

思绪混乱金泰亨现在暂时也没有闲暇之余去管这些，把它暂时抛到脑后，火急火燎地跑往教学楼。

开玩笑，第一天就迟到不得被班主任k死。

——

虽第一天有些粉红的小插曲，但总体来讲还是非常顺利的，比如说结识了班上几个同学，同年亲故朴智旻和田柾国儿。

——

迎着扑面而来的寒风，啰嗦着打着哈切，慢慢腾腾的挪动着，散懒的站在操场上等待着新生欢迎会的开始。  
清晨的北风有些凉，嗖嗖的钻进衣服里，冻得金泰亨有些微微打颤。  
好在并没有等多久，校长挺着啤酒肚就开始慈祥的微笑着，站在台上开始了长篇大论毫无用处的演讲。  
金泰亨无聊的踢着脚下的石子，不时和一旁的朴智旻搭几句话，抬眼看看钟表，计算着什么时候可以结束这堪比炼狱般的等待，他已经迫不及待的想回温暖的教室里梦周公了。

不知过了多久，十几分钟在一月无情的寒风中显得无比漫长。

周围忽然爆发出一阵掌声，伴随着女生们的尖叫与小声的讨论。  
如此的画面使金泰亨觉得校长难道允许今年一周只上两天课发五天假了。  
想想就觉得不可能。  
隐约听到前方女生小群体们的议论，  
“妈呀这是学生会长吗？？！好帅！！”  
“卧槽帅哥我可以啊啊啊！！”  
“姐妹们有谁去要个联系方式吗？”  
“……”

金泰亨挑眉疑惑，灵活的抓住关键词，“学生会长”？那种戴着古板的方框眼镜，每日泡在图书馆内沉闷无趣的年轻小老头？

那得帅气到何种地步能引起女生群体尖叫，金泰亨不禁想抬头看看那人的样貌。

手插着口袋，慵懒的揉着被风吹乱了的头发，目光瞟向台上。  
一道纤廋直挺的身影站在台上，温柔的嗓音缓缓的吐露清晰的字眼。  
……怎么感觉有些莫名的熟悉。


	2. 贰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初次的草莓奶糖

台上的人好看饱满的唇开开合合，金泰亨紧盯着，学生会长的演讲却是一句都没听进去。一时间，他们之间的人群像是消失了。全世界，就剩下站在台下的他和台上演讲的他。  
刚刚在医务室为他温柔擦药的人，不到两个小时后，又以更耀眼的方式出现在了他眼前。  
真的好熟悉。那个人弯弯的眼尾，含笑的唇角，还有温文尔雅的气场。明明是才认识的人，却像是思念许久的回忆。  
身边同班的女生叽叽喳喳的声音把金泰亨拉回了现实。

“哦，真的。学长又温柔，学习成绩又好，还是被保送的艺术生。实在是太有魅力啦！“  
“而且是单身！超级难追的宝藏。不过我们估计是没戏的了，学长好像心里有人了，这么多年别人的心意都拒绝了。“

金泰亨意识到自己盯着台上的人出神了，心虚的偏了偏目光。又觉得没有必要掩饰，又把目光理所当然的放在了演讲者身上。  
郑号锡嘴里念着演讲稿，余光却一直瞄着人群里让他忍不住在意的人影。心里有什么东西要涌出来了，对眼前的稿子根本专注不了......就看一眼，一眼，就收回来。  
一阵风吹过，伴着洒在身上的冬日暖阳，甚是惬意。  
两双眼睛，越过人群，交汇，互相诉说着道不明的心意。

霜花要开了。

——

到中午吃饭的时候，金泰亨还没有从那个对视缓回来。一想到那个人，他的心就止不住的狂跳。他确认了自己的心意，知道了自己动了心，却不太敢说出来。  
如果自己表示的太明显，郑学长会不会反感？毕竟不是所有人认为同性恋是理所当然。郑学长会是那种因为性别而拒绝别人的人吗？自己太莽撞不会有好结果吧。  
是不是因该先从从朋友做起？  
金泰亨下意识的摸了摸自己的口袋，里面乖乖的躺着两颗，草莓奶糖。  
对！先慢慢试探，打入内部，等学长对自己有所了解了，再表白就好。  
金泰亨本来一会愁着脸一会又傻笑着，看得身边的朴智旻和田柾国不明所以。

“他怎么回事啊？” 田柾国悄声问到。  
“别问，问就是恋爱了。” 朴智旻一副深以为然的样子。

——

第一天是在阶梯教室的课桌上。郑号锡把东西放到椅子下面，就去帮老师搬资料了，结果等忙完回到座位，原本空荡荡的桌子上就出现了一颗小巧的草莓奶糖。是他平时吃的牌子。旁边有一张便签纸，上面工工整整的写着：

谢礼

V

自最开始的一次后，他的书包里，衣服口袋里，每天都会凭空出现一颗，草莓奶糖。  
今天是帆布笔袋里。  
郑号锡盯着那颗糖，柔柔地笑着。他大概猜到了送礼的是谁。一向不收礼物的他，现在却每天都盼着突然出现的草莓奶糖。他本来就有每天一颗的习惯，现在仗着有人送，已经很久没有去买了。  
糖纸一拨开，草莓香精的气味就扑鼻而来。含进去，舌尖灵巧的舔了舔。郑号锡眼睛微眯，指尖愉悦地转了转手上的水笔。  
第一次见到小朋友的时候，对方看起来已经完全不记得他了，郑号锡还失落了好一会。不过意识到小朋友还保持着和他一起养成的习惯，郑号锡的一点点小难过顿时云消雾散。  
他有点好奇，小朋友什么时候会认出他。郑号锡偏过头，透过教室窗户望向对面的一年级教学楼。  
已经入冬的校园，树上的枯叶都掉完了，光秃秃的树枝在冷风中微微晃动着，大气层中的乌云阻挡着太阳光。窗外一片冷意，郑号锡的心里却暖暖的。  
小小颗的糖在他的嘴里绽放着，浓郁的牛奶香气充满了他整个口腔。  
真甜啊。


	3. 叁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 推拉开始

心动的保质期有几秒？  
金泰亨觉得他的心动要过期了，不仅变得软塌塌的，还开始发馊，他不应该把它攥在手里，却舍不得扔掉。  
该怎么办好呢。明明只是一时兴起，现在除了每天一颗糖，两个人却没有了交集。他挪动过了自己的棋子，该郑号锡了，但是对方却迟迟没有任何举动。  
和空气下棋，是有多无聊。

他漫步在校园内，看似无所事事，事实也确实如此。今天他正巧没课，就出来走走，但是脚步却顺着水泥路面，自然的去往艺术学院的方向。  
这不怪他，路边的风景太美了，他只是不由自主。  
他对学长，是不是也是不由自主呢？

“叮—”。手机传来提示音，把金泰亨飘远的思绪拉回现实。是田柾国。这位小朋友最近经常约他，说是因为智旻的舞蹈社集训比较多，他没人约着一起玩，所以老是要找他陪。金泰亨本身也闲着没事，街边烤串听着也挺诱人，每次赴约也答应的干脆利落。

原地——转！起步——走！金泰亨提溜这他快要发霉的心动，往烧烤摊去了。

——

冬日里的烤串，总是格外的好吃。烤串摊上白白净净的长腿男生，也总是赏心悦目的好风景。

风景之一嘴里叼着热腾腾的烤串，眼睛看着手里的电子屏幕，头也不抬，“智旻说今天的练习提前结束了哦，问我们在哪，想要一起出来晚饭。” 说罢，也不等对方回复，修长，但是油乎乎的手指，在裤子上擦了擦就开始打字。  
“不要！” 风景之二手一伸，夺走了金泰亨的手机。后者手指敲了个空，不解的看向田柾国。  
田柾国叹了口气，“我只约你出来，就是想要躲着他来着。”

其实朴智旻没有那么忙，但是每次田柾国都以体谅的态度，让他去练习，而不是和他约着玩。朴智旻只是觉得这位亲故对舞蹈生监督的太严，只有田柾国自己知道，这是因为他不想要面对朴智旻。  
“我啊，真的不是自作多情。” 田柾国听起来很苦恼，“但是他对我真的太好了，有些过了。让我觉得很困扰。”  
“不是理所当然吗？你是我们之间最小的，喜欢忙内多一点没错吧。”  
“但是，很多时候，我甚至觉得他有些过界了。给我买东西，还有会对我摸摸碰碰的，他都不会对你这样啊。”

田柾国顿了顿，把自己内心深处的想法透露了出来。“我听说，智旻有可能是同性恋。”  
“所以，你觉得他喜欢你？” 金泰亨挑眉问到。  
对方点点头，为难的嗯了一声，便低头继续啃他的羊肉串了。金泰亨看着对面圆圆的脑袋，脑海里却出现另外一个人的身影。  
田柾国身材好，颜也好，学习中上又什么技能都会，他要是同性恋，估计也会喜欢田柾国吧。  
金泰亨被自己突如其来的想法吓一跳，眼睛却无法从田柾国的发旋上离开了。  
他好像，找到了让自己心安理得，抛弃心动的借口。

——

大三的舞蹈生不仅有社团集训，还有为艺考准备的关闭式练习。作为学生会长的郑号锡，还要带着学生会的学弟学妹们策划跨年晚会，忙到飞起。郑号锡的行动变成了两点一线：艺术学院和大会议室。他已经有一段时间没有回宿舍好好的睡一觉了。  
也有一段时间没有吃到草莓奶糖了。  
也是，艺术学院有门禁，而他又没有规律的时间表，泰泰能找到他就怪了。  
就是难免的，有些想念。

郑号锡正躺在搭在舞室里的临时地铺，进行着少有的休闲活动：睡前刷手机。食指在屏幕上划呀划，不时的回复着活动策划有关的信息，嘴巴砸了砸，有些想吃甜的。想的有些焦急。  
这种想法对于需要保持身材的舞蹈生来说，是致命的。

令自己焦急的不是不会做事的学弟，也不是吃不到糖的小委屈，更多的，是发现自己竟然没有办法联系泰泰。  
每日的一颗糖，竟然是他们之间唯一的连接点，而现在这个唯一也断掉了。  
在第一次见到泰泰之后，郑号锡就跟自己的母亲说了一声。郑母对自己儿子碰到许久没有联系的童年伙伴表示十分高兴。自出国之后，她就没有怎么联系过自己的好友了，儿子们能见面，算是缘分。  
可惜这个缘分有些薄，郑母找不到任何可以续缘的联系方式，郑号锡也没有了昔日的每日草莓奶糖投喂。

修剪整齐的指甲在屏幕上停止了划动，然后双击，手机屏幕上面的照片被放大，观察。  
是他舞蹈社的后辈发的SNS。照片上有着与郑号锡缘浅的，和一脸别扭的，两个男生，配文是“被我抓住吃独食的小子们”。  
郑号锡呼吸平稳的不像话。他先是给后辈的帖子留了个赞，然后直奔私信页面，极快的速度打出询问的语句，却按不下去发送键。  
他能以什么立场要不熟悉的后辈的朋友的联系方式呢？因为是很久没见的熟人？拜托，这种老套的搭讪借口一定会被委婉拒绝，然后被后辈们在背后悄悄吐槽。  
还是要慢慢来吧。


	4. 肆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多情男金泰亨

金泰亨虽然感情经历丰富，却没有什么追人的经验。  
以往跟他在一起的都是小女生，一撩就脸红的那种。一般是只要他有所表示，对方就立刻缠上来的那种，毕竟金泰亨的颜，被广泛喜欢着，能与其交往，那是可以拿出去炫耀的资本。  
当然，这种把对方当做装饰花瓶的感情，走不了心，维持不久就散了。偶尔遇到几个难缠的，只要新鲜感一过，金泰亨也总有办法脱身。

金泰亨自认为，自己没有真正喜欢过的人，田柾国除外。  
嘛，如此高品质的情人，很难找到了。虽然是个对他一点心思都没有的纯直男，但是却正好对了金泰亨的胃口。就冲着田柾国的颜，追的使劲一点并不亏，而且越有挑战性的，越好玩。  
如此般想着，金泰亨全心全意的投入到田柾国的身上。他们两个会频繁的在休假的日子一起玩，田柾国对他的邀约从不推辞。他们或是一起吃饭，或是一起打游戏，一起度过的时间都很快乐。他们两个也默契的，从来不提朴智旻。  
金泰亨很满意现状，但是他心里很清楚，情侣和朋友的不同。他试图说服自己，说不能着急，吓跑柾国，但却觉得自己应该打破现状，让两个人走的更近。他会盯着田柾国的唇，脑补它的口感，开玩笑的捏一捏他的腹肌，光是征服它的想象就让金泰亨充满了自豪感。  
他对自己自导自演，真的觉得自己陷在了爱情里面，把自己那可悲的心动，遗忘在了角落。

还是一天，两人在宿舍像往常一样一起度过周末。金泰亨刷着手机，收到母亲发来的信息，要他下个周末回家吃饭，和旧相识一起，叙叙旧。金泰亨随手发了句好，寻思着还有哪个旧相识需要他在场，被田柾国打断思绪。  
对方默不作声的递给他手机屏幕，金泰亨上一秒还想着问问田柾国要不要和他一起回家吃饭，下一秒就被屏幕上的照片所吸引。那人站在朴智旻身边，笑的很灿烂。  
“我在想，是不是我反应有点过激了。就因为个人猜想而排除智旻有些欠考虑了。”  
金泰亨听着田柾国的话语，心不在焉的翻着照片底下的字。朴智旻对郑号锡是面对前辈感谢的态度，而郑号锡在评论里用的表情却有些可爱过了，金泰亨默默评价到。他继续翻，看着两人在评论区互相发送的示爱表情，心情有些烦躁。  
哪有两个大老爷们相互用这种可可爱爱的图像的？  
田柾国好像又说了什么，然后接过了金泰亨递给他的手机，不一会就离开了。金泰亨也没太在意，只是把背下来的ID输入到了搜索框，然后申请追踪。

——

郑号锡与朴姓的小后辈的关系近期在圈子里是出了名的铁。都是舞蹈强人，又都有着天使般的笑容和性格，整栋艺术学院楼的上上下下都憧憬喜爱着他们的友情。不过最近好像有外人插足了。  
一名名叫田柾国的大一生以帮助后勤的理由，不知怎么的就混入了舞蹈社。他强大的劳动力让舞蹈生们成功的接纳了他。郑号锡看好他的号召力，还把他招进了学生会，做跨年晚会的后勤管理。  
郑号锡本来还想要打入金泰亨的圈子，这下来得全不废功夫。但是他左等右等，也没看到他想看到的人，出现在朴智旻和田柾国身边，最后只是等到SNS上来自名为“KimV”的用户追踪申请。  
郑号锡不假思索的同意了申请，并且也向对方发出追踪申请，但是对方却迟迟没有回应；没有同意，也没有拒绝。  
郑号锡看着屏幕上的卡通草莓头像，觉得有些委屈。再迟钝的人，也可以感觉到不对劲。如果要冷落他，那为什么在一开始的时候招惹他呢？如果下定决心要断掉本就稀薄的联系，为什么不直接一点，而是吊着他呢？明明知道他会失落，却要给他期待。  
不过这些想法只是一念之间，郑会长的脑子被跨年晚会，舞蹈练习给占据了。


	5. 伍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小孩！快快回转心意吧！

金泰亨有一段时间没有见到田柾国了。这小子明明时常显示在线，回他消息却如龟速，有些时候干脆不回。  
SNS上的照片发的却很勤。主角常常是朴智旻或者郑号锡和朴智旻。  
这小子，之前明明一直说要躲着智旻的……  
金泰亨有种被甩了的感觉，心里不是很爽，但是却没有任何立场去做什么。  
其实一开始，一切都是他自己的一厢情愿罢了。金泰亨一边这样想着，一边伸手，第七次从朴智旻手上夺过酒瓶。后者醉眼朦胧，想要把玻璃瓶抓在手里，却一点力气都没有，顺着惯力倒在桌上。  
他们在路边的小吃摊里坐着。朴智旻明明是不容易醉的人，硬生生的把自己给灌的七荤八素。金泰亨皱着眉头看着自己的亲故。朴智旻这样，一定是出大事了。  
说来好笑，近几天来，田柾国在金泰亨身边留的空位被朴智旻不留空隙的填上了，打游戏的周末变成了谈心time。虽然一直有人陪着，但是金泰亨心里还是觉得有一处是空空的，不是田柾国的原因，它从很久很久以前就空着了。  
其实朴智旻没有说的很直白，但是金泰亨还是从零零碎碎的话语里得知，朴智旻在躲着田柾国。田柾国不知怎么的，打入了舞蹈社内部，而朴智旻在今天集训结束之后，立刻就收拾东西走人，来找他喝酒了。  
朴智旻倒在桌子上，微微张口，还没发出声音金泰亨就知道他要说什么。  
“田柾国跟我表白了。”他说。  
朴智旻说自己不知道怎么办，很苦恼，说着说着就哭了出来。金泰亨心里默默吐槽，明明失恋的人都没流泪。但是他还是把手伸到朴智旻背后，轻轻安抚着。  
金泰亨变成了局外人。他目睹田柾国和朴智旻互相玩捉迷藏的过程，觉得有些好笑，但是该受嘲笑的人不是他们。  
他拍拍挚友的肩膀，“认清自己的心就好了。” 他和朴智旻相处的时候，很多话不需要多说。因为他们对世界的认知有太多的相似，总是能在第一时间懂得对方的想法。而他跟田柾国之间的交流就完全不一样。两个兴趣相同的小伙伴，总是能在很多方面合拍，遇到意见不一致的情况，就各干各的，也是很融洽。  
金泰亨的思绪不自觉的飘到另外一个名字上面，却有些不敢靠近。如果有一天他和郑学长也变得像和智旻柾国一样亲近，他们之间的相处模式会是怎么样的呢？他在自己彻底陷入想象之前回到了现实，打开手机界面，忽略了某个显眼的红标，给田柾国发了信息，让他帮忙把已经不省人事的朴智旻拖走。

——

郑号锡在舞蹈社集训结束之后就一心投入到了晚会筹备上面。最近有件让他较为开心的事，田柾国拉着朴智旻成为了他的两个得力助手。有了这两个孩子的帮忙，郑号锡不在需要担心后勤的策划，可以把注意力都集中在节目的编排上。  
他有过想要好好犒劳犒劳两个努力的小孩，请个饭的想法，还可以顺便侧旁敲击的问一下金泰亨的近况。但是两人独处时的气氛过为牢固，让郑号锡有些不好意思打扰，便作罢了。  
好不容易等到周末，郑号锡决定回家过。好好休息一下，为下周即将到来的晚会活动做好准备，顺便蹭蹭父母做的饭。他领着轻便的行李坐上车，在群聊里打着后辈们的趣。习惯性的，点到那个人的首页，看到空空的界面，不由的感到一丝失落。直觉告诉郑号锡，这个小孩在闹别扭，但是他不能对此给予任何理解。修长的手指在草莓图像上戳戳点点，郑号锡嘴里小声念叨着 ，“泰泰到底在想什么呐？”


	6. 陆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要见面辣！

脑子里想着母亲的蛋炒饭，兴冲冲的走近家门的郑号锡却被告知，今晚要去友人家聚餐。

郑号锡没有发出什么异议，把行李放下，去洗了个澡，把身上的风尘洗掉。  
临出发前，神使鬼差的，把一直存放在笔袋里的一打糖纸拿了出来。用回形针别着，用来做护身符正好。郑号锡放进口袋，又像是突然回过神似的，把糖纸拿了出来，并打开了书架上一个旧的发锈的铁盒，小心翼翼的放在了里面；与一堆色彩图案一模一样，微微发黄的草莓奶糖纸放在了一起。

——

郑号锡刚上小学的时候，家里人为了让他上好学校，搬离了郊外的别墅，在学区租了个公寓，每天走路到学校要二十分钟。  
郑号锡第一次遇见金泰亨的时候，正路过金泰亨的家门，在上学的路上。邻家突然打开的门差点碰到小郑号锡，他及时的侧身避开，却迎面撞上一个小孩。对方带着一副能遮住自己大半个脸的黑色镜框，看起来有些滑稽；眼中属于孩童的纯真透过镜片，亮闪闪的。

小郑号锡稳了稳神，礼貌的对对面的小朋友说了一句“你好”。他在昨晚的餐席上，对新搬来的邻居有所耳闻，是个同样幸福的一家三口；在他面前的，就应该是与他年龄相近的那位小新邻居。小郑号锡本想要打完招呼就走，赶着上学，却没想到对方在想要跟着他走的时候，不知怎么的，没把握好平衡摔在了楼道的瓷砖上。

小孩趴在地上，有些没反应过来，黑色的眼镜也被摔出去好远。他抬头看向郑号锡，突然撇起了小四方嘴，像是要哭了的样子。小郑号锡没有见过这个场面，有些被吓着，不过很快就反应过来，扶着金泰亨坐到椅子上，找来大人帮忙检查伤势。尽管在那之后一刻不停的赶到了学校，但是郑号锡还是迟到了，并且因此被罚没做暑假作业的同学一起，负责打扫卫生。

后来郑号锡才知道，那天金泰亨偷偷偷来大人的眼镜，想要办成侦探V，却在想要出门向别人展示新装扮的时候，因为看不清，失去了重心，摔在了地上。在后来过来找他交朋友的时候带着的草莓奶糖，是因为听说早晨发生的事导致他上学迟到受到惩罚，小孩子觉得心里过意不去，而给的他谢礼。

——

金泰亨本来在房间里一边打着游戏，一边思念着自己昔日的强力游戏伙伴田柾国，却在中途被母亲派到超市买饮料，说是要招待客人。小孩本来因为闯关到一半被打断有些不开心，而在被母上允许自己挑口味后，释怀。  
是男人，就要懂得在适当的时候选择妥协。金泰亨得意的把大瓶的可乐放进购物篮，目光却被在旁边一排的绿色包装瓶给吸引了。  
学长没少在他的SNS上分享自己做为舞蹈生的guilty pleasure。金泰亨与货架上的绿色汽水瓶僵持了好一会，最后决定与自己妥协，拿了一瓶放在可乐旁边，并在排队结账的时候，拿出手机，把一直烦扰着他的红标给消除了。金泰亨看着一片祥和的手机屏幕，不由得觉得自己做的抉择是无比正确的。

——

在追踪申请通过的时候手机立刻给郑号锡发了推送。郑号锡坐在车后座，一边感慨着小孩的心思不好猜，一边点开了KimV的主页。  
清一水的怼脸自拍，掺杂着一两个熟悉的，得力助手们的相片。郑号锡一个一个划过去，看着搭配着夸张话题的配文，不由的笑出声。  
想要问问为什么让他等了那么久之后突然同意了追踪请求，打出来的字却被一个一个删除了。郑号锡突然有些怯。一连串让他摸不着头脑的操作让他无法确认金泰亨的真正想法。他有些害怕。满怀期待不仅容易造成尴尬，还容易伤到自己的心。没有期待就没有失望，郑号锡决定在金泰亨表示态度之前，暂时按兵不动。


	7. 柒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泰泰胆小鬼

金泰亨选择装作听不见母亲呼喊他迎接客人的声音，在自己的房间专心的推塔，一局游戏毕了，才慢吞吞的走出房门。  
措不及防的碰上心上人的笑脸，金泰亨一时不知道该如何反应，甚至怀疑是自己盯着游戏界面太久，以导致出现了幻觉。  
上一次见到他是什么时候呢。金泰亨有些机械的被母亲推到餐桌前，四肢僵硬的打了个招呼，然后被迫坐在了郑号锡身边。他不敢与郑号锡对视，害怕自己已经跳的厉害的心脏会被刺激的蹦出来。  
自开学以来，那么多关于郑号锡的纠结，思考，逃避，都在见到他的那一刻烟消云散。金泰亨不得不承认自己幼稚的小孩行为。说自己变心，喜欢上了别人，都是自私的谎话，为自己不知道如何表达喜爱而开脱的理由。他一直被郑号锡所吸引，这一点被他快速的心跳证实着。  
自己曾经的所做所想让金泰亨在郑号锡面前抬不起头。他一边觉得自己好笑，一边发愁，不知道如何面对郑号锡；这个令他心动的郑号锡，与他一切幼稚想法都无关的郑号锡。

大人们聊着天。金泰亨后知后觉的意识到，郑号锡就是父母常说的那个，他完全没有印象的，童年玩伴。金母热情的为郑号锡夹菜，感叹两人进了同一所大学的缘分，寒暄着，想要知道学弟和学长在学校的生活怎么样。金泰亨没来由的感到害羞，好像只要有人把他的名字与郑号锡的一同提起，他的心意就会被坦露，以往装模作样的感情困扰也会被一丝不挂的展示在所有人面前。他正想要开口转移母亲的话题，却被对方不留痕迹的暗示，让他礼貌的与客人交谈。  
金泰亨觉得自己好像怎么都对郑号锡开不了口，他还无法从郑号锡给他心脏带来的冲击中缓回来。好在郑号锡没有障碍的开了口，让金泰亨没有感到太为难。  
“你看起来状态不太好。”  
金泰亨像是被郑号锡面前的饮料杯所吸引了，盯着研究了半天，然后才像是想起郑号锡在和他说话，眼睛直视前方，一惊一乍的应了一声 ，  
“啊！嗯“。  
郑号锡盯着行为反常的金泰亨，在金泰亨觉得自己脸上要烧出洞的时候，轻轻的用手覆上了金泰亨的脸颊。金泰亨整个人僵着，不知道自己该如何反应，却不自主的想要更贴近郑号锡一些。  
“你的脸好烫，没有不舒服吧。”

慌着躲回房间，却没有想到郑号锡自愿拿着医药箱过来查探情况。金母眼里的懂事是金泰亨纠结不安的来源。他现在把自己塞在被子里，不敢动，装着头晕，眯着眼看着郑号锡从医药箱里拿出体温计，在空中甩了甩。  
“学，学长，我自己来吧。”  
郑号锡没有接话，只是抿着嘴，把体温计递给了金泰亨，后者乖乖的含到了嘴里。  
“学—” 刚开口想要让学长安心回去吃饭，额头上却附上一片冰凉，打断了他的话。金泰亨睁大眼睛，看着郑号锡与自己额头的温度做了做比较，暗自嘀咕，说是温差不大，却不知道自己的所作所为导致小孩彻底烧了起来。  
“你还记得，小时候，有一次，你为了吃草莓奶糖，冒着雨跑到便利店，结果回来却感冒了吗？”郑号锡把体温计取出来，轻轻笑了一声，“当时的体温计和这个好像是一样的。你的爸爸妈妈当时正好出差不在家，我妈妈就把你接来我家，我还帮你量了体温。”  
金泰亨想要说自己不记得了，嗓子却哑的发不出声。  
“有些低烧，”郑号锡帮他掖了掖白蓝色的被单，“休息吧。”  
原来真的生病了。  
金泰亨又不想要郑号锡走了，眼睛在窗帘的影子下睁得大大的。郑号锡本想要起身，却没有动作，与床上的大眼睛病号对视了一会，手突然伸向他。金泰亨闭上眼睛，心里有些紧张，但是更多期待，却没有想到对方给自己打了个爆栗。轻轻的，倒也不疼。  
“你都忘了吧，小时候的事。” 郑号锡的声音有些低，“也是，都过去了那么久了，忘记挺正常的。我其实也觉得满神奇，但是在校门口看到你的第一眼，我就认出了你。”

可能是发烧的缘故，金泰亨努力的与困意斗争，却还是渐渐失去了意识。  
一只手在他头上温柔的拍了拍。  
“你也长大啦，我的泰泰。”


	8. 终

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告白！！！！

手上湿湿的。。。  
面前有个洗脸池，还有镜子，自己是在洗脸吗？  
不对，眼眶是红红的，自己在哭。  
不对，这个脸。。。不是自己的呀！

“号锡哥哥。”  
身后传来糯糯的声音，把金泰亨给吓了一跳，身体往后倒，脚想要支撑自己，却踩了个空。  
金泰亨勉强从地上撑起自己，揉着自己的小屁股。  
过于高大的洗脸池，刚刚被自己踩在脚下的小板凳，面前年幼的自己叫着的称呼，还有刚刚在镜子里看到的样貌，无一不证明着。。。  
自己是在郑号锡身体里？还是小时候的郑号锡？！

小金泰亨被哥哥突如其来的摔跤吓得不知所措，等反应过来，自知是自己吓的哥哥，连忙走到金泰亨跟前，想要把他扶起来。一边动作，一边小声的道歉。  
金泰亨想要说他一声“臭小子”，却发现自己控制不了小郑号锡的身体。而小郑号锡连忙擦干了脸上的眼泪，连声说“没关系”，自己站了起来。  
“泰泰，你还生着病呢，怎么穿这么薄就下床了？” 年幼的郑号锡声音脆脆的，有些稚气，却莫名的让人心安。  
小金泰亨眼睛眨巴眨巴，一副委屈的样子让金泰亨看得无言，“我一醒来，家里没有人，叫你也没有回答，我有些害怕，就想来找你~”

呕。

显然小西西不这么认为。他疼爱的抱住泰泰，“对不起啊，我刚才没听见你叫我。昨天晚上你发烧的厉害，我妈妈就把你接到我房间睡了，好照顾你。她和我爸爸今天早上都有工作，我来照顾你。” 泰泰在西西的怀里乖乖的点头。懂事的西西小大人想要问泰泰早上想吃什么，自己好给他做，却发现牙齿突然软的说不出话。  
怎么这么酸。  
“号锡哥哥，怎么啦~”  
“没事。你先回房间，外面太冷，你别又着凉了。”

西西大厨十分利落的做出了泰泰点名要吃的“甜甜草莓三明治”，再倒了一碗温热的可乐姜汤，小心的端到了自己房间。金泰亨作为旁观者，从第一视角看着，一边骄傲自己老婆年幼时的厨艺，一边想到自己不能尝到味道，有些委屈。  
一进门，就看见泰泰一脸讨好的看着他的号锡哥哥。西西把食物摆在他面前，小孩却没有要吃的意思，只是神秘兮兮的示意西西把手伸出来，塞给他了一个小物件。  
金泰亨看着手里慢慢展现出来的，无比熟悉的包装，想起来了许多。  
是草莓奶糖。

金泰亨小朋友的零花钱总是不够花。小卖部的棒棒糖，陀螺玩具，或是新奇的文具，总是有各种东西导致他每周的零花钱一到他的手上就消失不见。  
不过最棒的，还是要数隔着几个街区的便利店里卖的草莓奶糖。含在嘴里软软的，一股浓浓的草莓味，可惜只成包成包的卖，一包是他两周的零花钱。  
也不是没想过攒钱，但是攒钱经常会因为各种诱惑而失败。更多的时候，会是来自妈妈一颗一颗的奖励。考试考好了一颗，老师夸奖了一颗，帮忙做家务了一颗。当然也有例外。在交新朋友需要启动资金的时候，金妈妈也会投资一两颗。  
于是泰泰和西西就这样成为了朋友。  
可惜泰泰有一阵子没有得到奖励了，所以当号锡哥哥跟他说想要吃草莓奶糖的时候，泰泰发愁了。怎么能让号锡哥哥吃到呢？  
然后，泰泰的爸爸妈妈要出差了。泰泰有些难过，他会想念爸爸妈妈。同时他也很开心，因为爸爸妈妈给他了一大笔零花钱作为补偿。  
这么多钱，他可以给号锡哥哥买五包草莓奶糖！耶！  
可是小孩子不懂得看天气预报。在返程时的大雨下的厉害，他弯着腰往家里跑，怀里是鼓鼓的衣服，里面放着被好好保护着的草莓奶糖，冰凉的塑料包装袋刮着他的皮肤，有些难受。  
然后，就感冒发烧了。

迷迷糊糊的时候，最喜欢的号锡哥哥一直在身边陪着，所以泰泰睡得很香。一觉起来，第一反应是要找到号锡哥哥，把草莓奶糖给他。邀功似的，“是哥哥想要吃的糖！”  
西西看着手里的糖，刚刚抑制下去的愧疚感又要涌出来，眼眶又湿了。  
“泰泰啊，谢谢你。我当时其实是随便说的，你没有必要当真的。”  
“不客气！我有了好多钱！买了好多好多糖！你想要吃我可以随时给你！不用害羞啦，我知道，这个真的很好吃~”  
“你。。。你不用对我那么好的，特意给我买糖。”  
“怎么可以不对你好？我最喜欢的人就是号锡哥哥啦~ 我以后都要一直对你最好！”  
“但是妈妈说，我们最喜欢的人是以后一起结婚的人，而且要对那个人最好。你不能对我最好啊。”西西有些担忧，妈妈说的话总是对的。  
“emmm。。。” 泰泰歪着头仔细的想了想，“那么以后我们结婚吧！这样我就可以最喜欢你啦！也可以一直对你最好！”  
西西脸红了，妈妈说结婚是最爱一个人的时候才会做的事。。。泰泰，这么爱他吗？  
“你不相信，我们可以拉钩，一起约定以后一定要结婚，这样你就可以放心啦~”泰泰笑眯眯的把自己的小指塞进西西的手里。  
金泰亨觉得自己的脸跟着小郑号锡的一起红了起来。西西的手跟着泰泰的一起晃了晃，算是拉了勾，然后分开。西西手里还留着小手肉肉的感觉。

拉钩上吊，一百年不许变，变了就是大猪头。

小大人西西装模作样的的咳了几声，“下，下次要去买糖一定要跟大人说一声啊，没必要自己一个人跑那么远，很危险的。”  
泰泰被眼前的食物吸引，说了一句不用担心，就吭哧吭哧的啃起了西西给他做的三明治。

——

大猪头骑着自行车，仿佛回到开学的第一天，飞一样的赶到学校，无视着身后父母担心的叫喊。他在床上躺了一整个周末，一醒来，满脑子都是想要赶回学校，见到郑号锡。

郑号锡坐在课堂上，进行着普通的一天，心里有些挂念着某个应该躺在床上的小孩，却没有挂念的立场。一时走神，笔记上出现了错字，在从笔盒拿橡皮的时候，一颗熟悉的东西也跳了出来，弹了几弹，落在桌子上。

草莓奶糖和  
纸条。

号锡哥，下午上完课，校门口树下老地方，我们见一下吧  
我有话对你说

泰泰

——

田柾国有些郁闷，也有许多疑惑。他想要请教自家兄弟，如何哄好闹别扭的对象，金泰亨却一直答非所问的对他说 ”我们只能是兄弟”。帮忙解决情感问题不就是兄弟间该做的事情吗？田柾国没有气馁，再三说明情况，却被金泰亨告知自己要急着赴约，不能与他多待了。  
明明约的是两个小时后，约定地点还校内。是什么约会，要这么早就赶过去？田柾国满腹疑惑，金泰亨却一脸严肃，无可奉告。  
这天，小问号有了许多朋友。

金泰亨在树下来回踱步，一会想着要怎么开口，一会思考自己是不是有些冲动，一会调节着自己的呼吸。两个小时过得飞快，他感觉准备时间完全不够。  
然而一切的纠结烦恼在看到郑号锡的那一刻，云消雾散。

午后的暖光洒在他脑后，形成自然的光圈。见到他，挥挥手，嘴巴在笑着喊出他的名字后回归成心型。手因为太冷，缩回了驼色大衣的口袋，缩着脖子小跑几步到他跟前。嘴巴哈出白色雾气，又躲回焦糖色围巾后面。周围被过滤的噪音，缓缓落下的花瓣；他眼中倒映着的自己，还有自己面前的他。

一切都刚刚好，无需多言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “学校里有棵历史久远，蕴含着浪漫寓意的常青树。相传爱神丘比特在此眷留过，在这颗树下相恋的伴侣会得到爱神的眷顾，永浴爱河永世相爱。  
> 树名为‘霜花’，blooming in the frost：  
> 即使在寒冷的冬天，也会在雪霜中为暖春的玫瑰而绽放。”


End file.
